Suigetsu Hozuki
Suigetsu Hozuki 'is from the Hidden Mist Village's Hozuki Clan and heraled as the "'Second Coming of the Demon". He is now a valuable shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village and serves the village with his new friends. Background Physical Appearance Suigetsu is a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it, almond shaped purple eyes, and like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he has pointed teeth - one of which sticks out even when his mouth is closed. He wears a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. He also wears another belt strapped to his chest which he uses to carry the Kubikiribocho. Due to his special body, Suigetsu is able to alter his form at will, usually to aid in his techniques and when rendered unconscious, he is reduced to a jelly-like state. Whenever he is seen recovering from these unconscious states he is placed in a large tank of water and resembles a fish-like being. Personality Suigetsu appears to be indifferent, caring only for a few things around him. He spends a considerable amount of time mocking and/or being beaten up by Karin. Despite showing initial dislike towards his team-mates, Suigetsu has grown fond of them, and was willing to risk his own life to protect them against the Eight-Tails, showing care for his team mates. Kisame Hoshigaki claims that Suigetsu is a prodigy in the art of murder, as he has a habit of chopping off his victim's limbs before beheading them. Suigetsu, despite addressing him with the honourific term "senpai", wants to defeat him and take his sword, noting to Sasuke that he will one day serve him as "shark fin soup" (a reference to Kisame's shark-like appearance) after Sasuke suggested that he was not yet strong enough to defeat Kisame, showing it to be a sign of sarcasm rather than respect for Kisame. History Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Expert **Hozuki Clan Techniques **Nature Transformation **Kenjutsu Master - From his training days with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Suigetsu is quite adept at wielding Zabuza Momochi's Kubikiribocho. However, he lacks the high degree of physical strength Zabuza had, as carrying the sword around for long distances seems to tire him out. However, he partially makes up for this with his Hydrification Technique, which allows him to expand the muscles in his arms to help him wield such a heavy weapon with more ease. In addition to his own abilities, Suigetsu also has a good perception for swordsmanship skills, as he saw Killer Bee was a skilled swordsman almost instantly after the fight began. Suigetsu also seems to be very fast witnessed when he got away from the Fourth Raikage's assault against Jūgo and almost got Cee from behind unexpectedly until Darui stopped Suigetsu from landing his assault and he was fast enough to intercept Killer Bee's attack on Sasuke. He is also skilled as he was able to clash toe-to-toe with a powerful opponent like Darui even with the Kubikiribocho broken in half. Physical Prowess *Enhanced Strength Chakra Prowess *High Chakra Power Other Skills * Equipment *Kubikiribocho Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Taka **Sasuke Uchiha **Karin Uzumaki **Jugo Enemies/Rivals *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *The Ten-Tails *The Akatsuki *Danzo Shimura Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Hidden Mist Ninja Category:Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Category:Team Taka Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Genin Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Hozuki Clan Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters